La esperanza del Avatar
by Daisuke
Summary: Cuando una nueva oportunidad aparece en tu vida todo lo que debes hacer es tomarla, eso es lo que piensa y quiere Taichi, ¿verdad? En continuidad con la serie de fics de "El llanto del avatar"


La esperanza del Avatar  
  
Sora toco el boton una vez, luego de unos minutos lo volvio a tocar   
  
Sora suspiro y volvio a tocar el boton del timbre   
  
"..." nadie respondio   
  
Sora se harto y preciono el boton molesta hasta el fondo, inmediatamente Taichi abrio la puerta del departamento, parecia estar medio dormido   
  
"¿Sora? ¿Que haces aqui? Pense que mañana vendrias..."   
  
Sora dejo fluir sus lagrimas por sus ojos y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que abrazar fuertemente a Taichi "Se acabo Ta-chan"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿A-a que te refieres?" pregunto confundido, y asustado Taichi, ¿Acaso Sora lo queria dejar?   
  
"Yamato me hecho de casa"   
  
Taichi parpadeo comprendiendo a Sora "Pasa, esta frio afuera"   
  
Sora asintio y entro en el departamento de Taichi, era curioso, este estaba bastante mas ordenado de lo que ella podria haber esperado, ella pensaba que el limpiaba solo cuando ella venia, por lo que parecia el simplemente incrementaba sus esfuerzos para limpiar   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras le indicaba a Sora que tomara asiento, tal vez este seria el momento que el estaba esperando, la oportunidad que le fue negada en el pasado, una luz de esperanza   
  
"¿Taichi?" dijo preocupada Sora, hace minutos que Taichi estaba con los ojos dilatados   
  
"¿Hu? ¡Oh! Perdoname Sora... ¿Hace cuanto que te hecho Yamato?"   
  
Sora suspiro "Hace dos horas... Yamato tampoco me dejo llevarme a Hiroshi"   
  
Taichi abrazo a Sora, ella se limito a regresar a llorar "Lo peor es que el tenia razon" dijo entre llantos la pelirroja  
  
Taichi miro confundido a Sora "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
Sora abrazo fuertemente a Taichi "El dijo que lo sabia todo... ademas el, el tambien me engañaba, pero no lo culpo, despues de todo yo tambien lo engañaba"   
  
Taichi se sintio un poco ofendido con ese comentario pero no le dio mucha importancia, Aun tienes una oportunidad, se decia a si mismo, aprovechala   
  
"Si eso es verdad podria conseguir almenos uno de tus hijos bajo tu custodia"   
  
Sora parpadeo "¿Podrias hacer eso por mi?"   
  
Taichi sonrio y luego beso el cuello de Sora "Haria eso y mucho mas... sabes, nunca e perdido un juicio, lo sabes"   
  
Sora gimio al sentir los besos de Taichi "No... no creo que debamos..."   
  
"Sora, no te preocupes... Yo me encargare de recuperar a tus hijos... te prometo que almenos uno estara de tu lado" al decir esto Taichi comenzo a bajar sus besos   
  
Sora volvio a gemir pero luego aparto a Taichi   
  
Taichi miro confundido a su amante "¿Que sucede?"   
  
"No... no estoy segura de querer quitarle Hiroshi o Torako a Yamato..."   
  
Taichi parpadeo "¿Por que dices eso?"   
  
Sora miro a otro lado "Me... me siento culpable..."   
  
Taichi miro al piso "Yo no hare nada para que los recuperes hasta que no me lo digas Sora, pero si en verdad quieres estar con ellos te recomiendo actuar rapido"   
  
"¿Actuar rapido?"   
  
Taichi asintio, ahora con una mirada seria "Asi es... Si no actuas rapido ya no podras tener una custodia segura de Hiroshi"   
  
"Entonces... ¿Si no cambio de opinion no podre recuperar a ninguno de los dos?"   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Sora "Yo no dije eso... solo dije que seria mas dificil hacerlo"  
  
Sora asintio y luego le dio un beso apasionado a su amante   
  
Taichi sonrio y lugo regreso a besarla   
  
Aun tengo una oportunidad penso Taichi con una sonrisa   
  
Sora comenzo a quitarle la ropa a Taichi   
  
Una BUENA oportunidad reafirmo mientras retomaba la pasion   
  
--------------------   
  
Fin, por ahora   
  
Notas del autor: Este tubo un formato algo diferente de los otros... osea, era menos dark, ¿no? pero de cualquier manera sirve para la continuidad de esta historia, si hago una serie lo hare con los hijos de los elegidos en el año 2027... Ya varios me habian pedido un Lemon de esta serie pero no creo estar preparado para hacerlo, por ahora lo mas cercano a un Lemon sera esto (Que le falta MUCHO para ser un Lemon de verdad...). Ya se, me diran "Taichi no es un abogado, es el enbajador del mundo digital" pues eso no quiere decir que Taichi no sea un abogado, simplemente quiere decir que es mas que eso para el año 2027, este fic sucede varios antes del 2027 por lo que esta bien, de hecho Yamato aun no es astronauta ni nada por el estilo. En el proximo trabajare mas el personaje de Sora, se que en este tomo un papel bastante importante pero no ha explicado mucho sobre como comenzo todo este lio ^_^ 


End file.
